


Preschool Problems

by DaFishi



Series: August Miraculous AUs [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cheating, Children! Plagg and Tikki, F/M, Fluff, Human Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Human Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Marinette meets the husband of the woman her husband cheats on her with. What a mouthful. How do the two react?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: August Miraculous AUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860127
Comments: 10
Kudos: 129





	Preschool Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Single Parents

“Tikki, love, please, behave,” Marinette chides her 4 year old daughter.

The girl pouts but nods in agreement.

They pull up in front of the preschool.

“Ready?” Marinette asks, holding Tikki’s hand.

“I’m ready, mama,” Tikki said determinedly.

Marinette smiles.

“Plagg!” Tikki shrieks, running towards a little boy with pitch black hair.

The boy turns frowning looking for the source but immediately grins when his gaze falls on Tikki.

“Tikki!” The little boy yells, hugging her.

The two kids laugh and run off once they see their friends Trixx and Nuroo with the rest.

“You must be Tikki’s mom. I’m Adrien, Plagg’s dad,” a blond man says, introducing himself to Marinette.

“Marinette,” she said politely, shaking his hand.

“Where’s your husband?” Adrien asks, looking around.

“Probably in France with his new girlfriend that he cheated on me with,” Marinette mutters bitterly.

Adrien’s eyes softened. “I’m so sorry. My wife also cheated on me.”

Marinette frowns. “I’m terribly sorry to hear that.”

“Some blue haired bastard,” Adrien says hushed so the kids can’t hear.

Marinette tries not to gape. “Was he about your height with blue tipped hair, several piercings and tattoos and named Luka?”

Adrien double takes. “How did you-”

Marinette bursts into laughter.

“Oh my god,” she wheezes. “Luka was my husband and I’m guessing Kagami was your wife.”

Adrien joins in on her laughter once the reality sets in.

They’re guffaws fade into breathless chuckles as they watch their kids play.

“Wanna get some coffee after this?” Adrien asks.

“Who would say no to coffee?” Marinette counters, smiling.

Adrien chuckles once more and offers his hand.

“Shall we, my lady?” he says in a pretend deep voice.

“We shall, mon chaton,” Marinette teases, touching the two tufts of hair that were poking up like cat ears.

The two exit the building listening to the indignant cries of Tikki trying to get her teddy bear back from Plagg.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
